


Let sleeping cats lie

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [15]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is working late so Anders shares the bed with one of the kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let sleeping cats lie

Anders made his way upstairs to bed, lamenting to himself that it would be a lonely night as Danny was working late at the orphanage and wouldn’t be home before the morning. He lit the small lamp on the table and pulled down the covers on the bed. And stopped. Curled up on his pillow was Peanut.

“You shouldn’t be here little one, you know Danny doesn’t like it when you lot invade the bed.”

Peanut showed no signs of caring about Anders’s chiding tone, he kept on purring contentedly, curled up in a ball and to all purposes very comfortable where he was. Anders debated whether he should take the kitten back to the basket with its siblings or just leave it where it was. After all, Danny wouldn’t be back until the morning and it had been a long time since he’d shared his bed with a cat - not since Pounce all those years ago.

With a sigh Anders extinguished the lamp and walked around the bed to slide under the covers on Danny’s side of the bed, leaving Peanut to occupy his pillow. After a while he felt the bed shift minutely and soft hair ticking his nose. He smiled, of course the kitten would seek out his company, he was large and warm and safe. Careful of the sharp claws, Anders scooted the kitten lower and cradled it against his chest under the blanket. Soon Peanut purred in his sleep and Anders was not far behind.

Danny found them fast asleep in the morning, Peanut curled up under the blanket with only the tips of his ears showing and Anders’s face buried in his fur. He stood at the foot of bed for a moment shaking his head in mock desperation, a small smile playing on his lips. After a while he reached out to pull the blanket back from where Anders had kicked it off during the night and draped it over his lover. He placed a kiss in Anders’s hair and ran a finger gently over Peanut’s ear and left the two sleeping for a few more hours, he would take the couch to avoid waking them up. _Guess I need to get used to kittens in the bed from now on…_


End file.
